


You're Not Him

by SheithAndBlade



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, BL, Boys Kissing, Ficlet, M/M, Oneshot, Slash, eobarry feels, implied eobarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheithAndBlade/pseuds/SheithAndBlade
Summary: All Barry can see when he looks at Harrison E2 is Eobard Thawne. But it's not just with loathing that he looks at the man. Harrison encompasses everything Eobard made him feel, and some things Eobard couldn't.





	You're Not Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little angsty thing I had an idea for while I was watching The Flash season 2. Dear speedforce above those two have great chemistry.

“You're not him” Barry whispered to himself as he tried to make sense of what he was feeling when he looked upon Harrison Wells.   
Harrison looked up from his work to find Barry Allen staring him down.   
“Is there something you want to tell me, Allen?” Harrison asked when he caught Barry's gaze. Barry seemed to snap out of it and just looked around, confused.   
“Um, no. Why would I want to do that?” he said, pretending he didn't have a chip on his shoulder, poorly.   
Harrison just narrowed his eyes at Barry and moved closer.   
“You were looking at me funny and it's annoying” Harrison said bluntly.   
Cisco and Caitlyn shared a look, sensing drama ahead.   
"Cisco, didn't we have a thing?" Caitlyn mumbled and grabbed Cisco's arm, willing him to go faster. Cisco was fast on the uptake and nodded, his eyes trained for the exit. "Yeah that's right, we have a thing.. a not in the lab kind of thing.." he trailed off as he and Caitlyn scurried out of the room. They were not staying in the middle of this one. 

“No I wasn't” Barry merely shrugged to answer the annoyed scientist glaring daggers his way.   
“Yes. You. Were. Now out with it, Allen.”  
“Out with what?” Barry's innocent act seemed a little more convincing this time, but it was too late, Harrison was on to him, he knew there was some grudge or other the boy was holding against him.   
“Don't toy with me, Allen. You've been looking at me funny ever since I got here and lately you've been staring at me as if I'm suddenly going to sprout wings out of my ass. I can't work in the same vicinity as you if you keep staring at me and whispering things under your breath, now tell me what's bothering you or I swear to god-”

“YOU'RE NOT HIM!” Barry shouted, cutting Harrison off in his heated rant, rendering him silent.   
“Has it ever occurred to you that you walk around this lab looking EXACTLY like that man that murdered my mother and betrayed me? And I find it really hard some days to even look at you because every time I see your face I'm reminded of the fact that one of my best friends never really was my friend and was just using me and waiting for the day he could kill me!”

“But I'm not-”  
“You're not him, I know” Barry interrupted Harrison again, uncrossing his arms and let them fall limply to his sides. He sighed heavily and sat down on a chair. Harry took the other chair and sat opposite the upset young man.   
In earnest he had no desire to get involved with the denizens of this earth, let alone be sucked into their emotional drama, but he realized that if he was to work closely with these people he should make sure there's as little friction between them as possible. Barry was important to his mission of stopping Zoom, and to get his daughter back. And he didn't want to admit it, but deep down he knew Barry had somehow also become important to him for a completely different reason.   
“So, tell me.” he prompted “Don't let these feelings fester and make you bitter. Tell me exactly what you think or feel when you look at me.” 

“Look, the other Harrison Wells and I...we had a complicated relationship. One moment he was my mentor and my friend, the other he's my enemy that killed my mother and wants me dead and it turns out his real name isn't Harrison Wells at all, he was just wearing his face. I loved him, I trusted him and he betrayed me in the worst possible way. And then when he dies he leaves me STAR Labs in his will and confesses to my mom's murder so my dad can get out of prison. I don't even know what to make of that….” Barry paused, wiping his eyes from the tears that fell involuntarily. He looked up at Harry then. “But he was defeated in the end, and I mourn him. I miss him. I mean, I miss what I thought he was to me. I don't want to miss him but I do...”  
“And then you show up, looking just like him and I hate you, or I want to hate you so much...but I can't, because you're not him. And the truth is I hate myself because I can't even hate him properly.” 

“You loved him” Harry said calmly, realizing they both knew the implication of the statement that this had been no mere friendship and that Barry's feelings had been much deeper than he initially led on. Barry nodded while he broke into tears. Harrison took Barry in his arms and let the boy cry on his shoulder. He could feel the speedster's arms clutching him tightly, his face burying into his shirt. He rocked Barry back and forth for a while, stroking the younger man's hair as his voice emitted soothing sounds. He didn't consider himself a very comforting sort of person, but he really was good at it with the people he chose to let down his guard with and show who he really is. 

“I'm sorry” Barry said sniveling and pulled back slowly from his source of comfort. Harrison let the boy go reluctantly. “I didn't mean to unload on you”  
“It's my fault, I asked” Harrison winked, trying to lighten the mood, and it worked because Barry chuckled quietly.   
“Thank you for telling me” Harrison said to Barry's surprise.   
“I just didn't want this hanging over you, hanging over us like a dark cloud every time we're in the same room”   
“I get that” Barry answered. And he did know that he had been unfair to this man, who had nothing to do with Eobard Thawne – the Reverse Flash, his real enemy.   
“I just don't feel sometimes like I can do this. In the end I didn't defeat Reverse Flash, I didn't stop the singularity. What if I can't defeat Zoom?” 

Harrison sighed, he put a reassuring hand on Barry's shoulder, and their eyes locked.   
“Barry Allen. Do you realize what a remarkable man you must be to have the one person in the world who hates you the most actually come to care for you enough to accept his defeat by giving you your father's freedom back? If anyone can get through this, it's you. And as for your abilities, I came here from another dimension because I had faith that you could help me defeat Zoom. You can do it and you will.” 

Barry was left speechless. He couldn't look away from Harrison's steely blue eyes, those eyes he'd always admired in Thawnes resolute gaze, the eyes that looked back at him from the autobiography he'd read (if he had to be honest with himself, more than twice) his face instinctively drew closer to Harrison and what was more Harrison didn't back away from him either. He hugged the older man, feeling a pair of strong arms envelop him tightly. Barry couldn't help it, he'd had a huge crush on original Harrison Wells and those feelings seemed to somehow transfer to Harrison Wells from Earth 2, he nuzzled Harrison's neck, ignoring the older man's questions. 

“Hey, Barry what are you doing?”  
Those words lost their meaning, all Barry heard was Harrison's comforting voice so close to his ear. He felt a jolt of excitement run though his body at feeling Harrison's hands at his shoulders, reaching up to cup his cheeks. “Barry, I don't know if this is a good idea” he whispered in that same husky voice that his Harrison used to speak in. But the words didn't matter to Barry.   
He felt the electricity between them and kissed Harrison passionately, his hands clutching at Harrison’s clothes, his fingers traveling up to run through dark tresses. Harrison stopped protesting and just held Barry close to him, equally lost in their kisses. He wondered at the back of his mind how it had come to this, and which Harrison Barry was really kissing right now. But he decided to keep those thoughts in the back, way back of his mind because this gorgeous boy was kissing him right now and he felt powerless to stop him. His hands stayed at Barry's waist, even when Barry broke the kiss to look at Harrison tentatively, seemingly having regained himself somewhat.   
Harrison breathed against Barry's lips, his blue eyes looking confused but also lustful. 

“My instinct is to say I'm sorry, but I'm not.” Barry whispered. His cheeks blushing after that brazen move. Harrison noticed the blush and thought against his will that it was adorable.   
“...I'm….confused” Harrison said honestly. Barry could understand that.   
“Don't be” Barry said, as if he was completely in control, which he wasn't.   
“It was just a kiss” he added.   
“A kiss is never just a kiss, Barry”

Barry noticed Harrison had stopped calling him by his family name. It was one thing that always distinguished him from Eobard. But now… 

“Sometimes it is”  
“But not this time” Harry said soberly.

“Are you saying you don't want me to kiss you again?” Barry asked, and smiled in triumph when Harry didn't know how to respond. 

“That wasn't the point” Harry defended at last, but to deaf ears, Barry was already on his way out the door. 

"And that was not a no.." Barry smiled mischievously "..interesting." 

“See you tomorrow Dr. Wells” he said and couldn't believe the emotional roller coaster he'd just been on. 

~*~


End file.
